


Looking for (Blue's) Clues

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pining John, Sherlock Being a Child, Sherlock's Childhood, Snuggling, Sweet, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have just finished a case for Mycroft in New York City. Sherlock discovers something he never experienced in his childhood and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for (Blue's) Clues

Sherlock sighed as he followed John into the hotel room. He fell onto one of the two beds, the one closest to the door, as John opened the curtains to look at the bustling city. 

They had just solved a case for Mycroft, a case that happened to take place in New York City.

"Really, Mycroft acts as if I am at his mercy and thinks it perfectly acceptable to loan me to his incompetent dignitaries. It was clearly the son who killed the maid. I don't see why I had to be brought along, just because the family and the maid are from London. Really John, a child could have solved it." Sherlock then buried his face in his pillow, huffing at the boredom that started to overtake him.

"How many children do you know that would catch the minuscule droplets of blood on his shirt? You're brilliant. He wants to show you off to his friends. It's a pride thing." John said absentmindedly. Sherlock ignored him, keeping his face buried in the pillow.

It was late and they still had another day in New York, Mycroft's treat, and he was thinking of the different things that he could do. Sherlock would not like sightseeing; he had traveled often as a child and had seen the landmarks in every major city at least five times.

"Bored, John." Sherlock rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 

"Then put on the telly or something. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I want to explore tomorrow, whether you're with me or not." John proceeded to go to the small bathroom. 

Sherlock hit the button to power the television before steepling his fingers under his chin, going to his mind palace to think of the experiments that Molly was running in his stead and how many possibilities there were of her ruining them. There were many and he would start all of them over when he returned, just to be sure he had accurate results.

After several minutes, his attention was drawn to the television. The colors were bright and harsh on his tired eyes, yet it piqued his interest. 

A cartoon was showing and Sherlock found himself chuckling at the sheer irrationality of it: a talking sponge who works at an undersea restaurant. The plot was even more absurd: a clam was eating a squirrel in a space suit who could do karate. 

Everything was incorrect and not vaguely possible at all, yet he was mesmerized. Eventually, he stopped trying to make sense of it and simply watched it, even though he did not understand most of the jokes.

John returned from his shower and stopped, looking from the detective to the television and back to Sherlock, who sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, leaning towards the television. 

"Why are you watching children's cartoons?" He finally asked, stifling a laugh. 

"It's an experiment." Sherlock lied. 

The show had switched to a girl who spoke in English and in Spanish. This show he followed better, but it was still beyond the realm of reality. Who would let a small child go on adventures with no more than a backpack and a monkey? And why did everything talk? Still, he let himself be mesmerized. 

"Still, they are kid cartoons and are for young children. You are a thirty-eight year old man," John replied as he opened a novel and climbed into his bed. He sighed and let the detective watch the television.

After the explorer show ended, a show with a blue dog who solved mysteries began. John snickered as Sherlock hummed along with the theme song that was repeated whenever they were looking for a clue. 

"It is actually not bad, once one stops examining the irrationality of everything." Sherlock replied, eyes still locked on the screen. "It's educational for young children, at least. A generic and sub-par education, but still more educating than that crap telly you and Hudders watch." He continued to explain the dynamics of the shows he had just watched.

John rolled his eyes and then the thought hit him. "Sherlock, have ever watched cartoons or kid shows? You are acting like you never have."

Sherlock stopped talking, mid-sentence, and turned away from the screen and from John, rolling onto his side to face the wall. 

"Oh my gosh, you haven't. I know you don't watch the telly much, but I would have thought you would have seen cartoons at some point. Not even when you were younger?"

Sherlock shook his head and rolled to face John. He looked embarrassed, as he had when John realized he didn't know the solar system. 

"Mycroft thought it would ruin our minds. Again, sub-par education for someone of my intelligence. Alright for the general population. We never had a television in the house and I had no friends, so I could not watch them in other homes. I maybe caught two minutes of one about turtles as I walked past a shop on the street. And now, as an adult, I would much rather do experiments than watch the television."  
Sherlock sighed. "At the moment, however, I. Am. Bored. Out. Of. My. Skull." He stressed each word and proceeded to roll onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

At the moment, the show directed a question to the audience and seemed to take too long for the impatient Sherlock.

"The solution is right behind you, you idiots." He snarled at the television, his emotions shifting from his former embarrassment to annoyance. "It was the salt shaker the whole time. Why must you be so useless? You ask for my help when you clearly know the answer. You are as incompetent as Scotland Yard." 

He hit the power button with a huff.

"Nice to see that lasted long," John remarked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow at the sprawled body of his friend. 

"Oh, shut up." A pillow landed on John's face and the two of them started giggling in the pillow fight that ensued. 

Sherlock ended up falling asleep, tired from the battle and the case and still in his clothes, curled up to John. John would say that it was merely an accident and exhaustion that had led to the situation, but as he watched the sleeping man, he kissed his forehead and stroked his black curls. 

He loved the man, even though the detective didn't know it. He loved both his brilliance and his naïveté. Hell, he loved everything about him.

He kissed the sleeping man's forehead again and pulled him closer, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned, so please don't sue me!  
> Any way, thank you for reading! If you like it or if you want me to write something, leave a comment.  
> Until next time, have a great day!


End file.
